Rock Star
by Elemental Diversion
Summary: Usagi is a girl living with 3 friends in a mountainside temple that they inherited. Watch as she finds out who she really is and all the new friends she makes. (In this story there is no Sailormoon or Gundams it is totally original and Usagi is a ca t Gir


Hello everyone. This story I'm very excited about because I wrote a similar one with my own characters. Having so many characters to play around with has been so much fun. So have fun reading this and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Oh and by the way you'll understand why the story is called Rock Star a little later on and the chapters should be coming out every day or 2!

"" – speech

'' – thoughts

( ) author notes

Prologue – Trowa, Minako and Usagi live in a temple on the edge of a mountain. They inherited it through their adoptive grandparents who found them as toddlers in the woods of the mountain area. At the time they were babies Heero was with them too, but when he turned 17 he went into the forest on a cause of gut feelings and so he could train. Usagi 7 months later is now going out to search for her friend.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Usa-chan don't go!" cried out Minako. She ran towards the retreating Usagi, tears in her eyes.

Usagi turned around, her blonde hair flowing around her shoulders. "Mina-chan…nah!" cried out Usagi falling to her butt as Mina tackle glomped her. As Minako cried in her shoulder Usagi did everything she could to try and calm her younger friend down. "Mina-chan you know I'll miss you too, but it's my gut feeling. I need to find Heero.

"I know." Sniveled Minako rubbing at her nose and eyes. "I'll miss you so much. Usa-chan.

I'll miss you to and I promise I'll come back as soon as I can, but it's time for me to go." Said Usagi getting up and heaving her bag onto her back. "Bye now!" She called out, knowing there was Trowa still in the temple. Usagi then took off up the mountain on the edge of the temple grounds.

"So she's gone." Said Trowa walking up to Minako.

"Uh huh." Replied Minako facing Trowa. She hugged him and buried her face in his chest and sobbed out. "I already miss her."

Trowa put his arms around the shaking girl in his arms and looked up at the loaming mountains. 'Usa-chan you better come back or you're in deep trouble.'

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Usagi crawled through the woods, searching for any sign of the training her Hee-chan was supposedly doing. As she stood up and brushed herself off she heard a deep roar and some almost inaudible foot steps. Both seemed to be coming from different directions. Suddenly she felt a hand clamp over her mouth and herself being thrown to the dirt floor. A body covered her own and a voice rang through her head. 'Please, trust me.' It was a voice of a male sounding no younger then her.

Usagi felt herself calming down, but it all turned into fear as a giant mountain cat, notorious in the mountains, slunk by. Usagi froze and held her breath as it sniffed around the area. She soon let it all out as the animal darted away, rather quickly. Soon after the wild cat was gone the hand removed itself from her mouth and the body got up off of her. Usagi rolled onto her back and looked up just to have a hand in her face.

"Need a hand?" questioned a rather cheerful voice.

Usagi smirked and grabbed the hand, heaving herself up. After she recomposed herself she looked up to thank the person who saved her, but ended up just letting her jaw drop. In front of her stood a 17 year old male with… hazel cat ears and hazel and white cat tail. "Uh…" she then reached out and tugged at one just to get a painful response.

"Owwwie." Cried out the boy. "What'd you do that for! Wait, wait, wait, you can see my cat ears, but only guardians can see through this disguise, unless…" before the boy could even introduce himself he pulled the dazed Usagi up to him and kissed her. The both of them soon had matching symbols on their foreheads.

Usagi just gasped as this _stranger _grabbed and kissed her. Yet before she could fully comprehend what was happening a flurry of memories went through her mind. Some of them even included the boy she was currently kissing. As this was all going on a new pair of cat ears and a tail adorned Usagi. She soon passed out in the boys arms.

The cat boy removed his lips from hers and said out loud. "I've found her."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Heero sat by the sleeping Usagi. He was on the floor and she was laying on the couch. His hand adorned her cheek, but it was soon brushing away stray hairs from her face. "Usa-chan." He let slip out of his mouth.

"How is she doing?" questioned the cat boy entering the room. His cat ears and tail were no longer visible.

"Alright, she's just a little worn out." Replied Heero. The cat boy and Heero had been living in a shack on the side of the mountain for around 7 months now. Heero had been training as a guardian. When he went on the mountain he ran into this cat boy who told Heero who he really was.

"Hnn…" moaned Usagi. She slowly opened her eyes to come face to face with a relieved Heero.

"Usa-chan I…" started Heero just to get cut off by a yelling Usagi.

"Where were you all this time!"

"Training…" He replied.

Usagi sat up so she was on the same level as him. "But for 7 months! Heero you didn't even come and visit…" said Usagi sadly. She then just hugged Heero and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Usagi began to sob, and all Heero could do was hug her back.

"We won't be separated ever again Usagi, I promise." Said Heero soothingly.

Usagi looked up at him, tears rolling down her face. "I'm sorry I'm just so stressed. This is all so confusing to me." She said cupping her hands over her head, just to get a fist full of cat ear. "WHATTT!" cried out Usagi.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Why does Usagi have cat ears and who is this cat boy. And what is a guardian anyways! Find out in the next chapter of Rock Star!


End file.
